Eating's what we do best
by Whimsicotton
Summary: Loganberryshipping, Stephan x Georgia. Done for a dare. Georgia has this desperate inkling to win at something, and Stephan just happens to be about. What to do? Eating contest. Kinda bad.


**Did this for a shipping dare on SPPf. Many thanks to RWB for one, daring me to do** **this, and two for helping me get their characters somewhat right. XD; I'm still lost, but I'm getting attached to this pairing now :P**

* * *

><p>Sometimes, there's just that itching feeling to win at something. No matter what it is, you've got to win at it, and win at it <em>hard<em>. Right now, for me? It's one of those times.

Though there are a few problems concerning this.

One – nobody here to battle except that chubby guy, Steven, and some random people who look pretty boring.

Two – Steven doesn't appear to have his Pokémon with him.

Three – None of Steven's Pokémon are dragon types anyway.

However! I'm not going to give up on winning at something. I've got my heart set on it. And if there's one thing I know I've got in common with the guy sitting at the other end of the Pokémon centre, it's eating. And eating a lot.

So what's better to win at here? Eating contest, most definitely. See, I've got my plan all set up!

So I sneak up right behind him, practically leap on the chair on the opposite side of the table and stare at him with the most determined look I can muster, hoping he'll get some sort of hint before I challenge him. Well, life is full of disappointments.

"Hi, Georgia," He says happily, munching on a sandwich. "Need anything?"

Though slightly put off, I'm still not giving up. I haven't done anything good all day, and here's my chance!

"I challenge you, Steven!" I yell, slamming my fist on the table.

"Uh… The name's Stephan." He looks up at me with this perplexed expression. "But I'll battle anybody… If I, y'know, had my Pokémon with me."

"Not that kind of challenge," I try to explain; "an eating challenge. With food. Because I think I can eat way more than you."

"Oh, bring it on." He grins, but then his grin fades. "…You know buying lots of food is expensive, right?"

"You can pay," I smile at him as sweetly as I possibly can; not that my 'charm' usually works very well, but there's a first for everything, and this seems to be one of those times.

"Oh – I guess that's okay," He's not looking at me anymore. I don't care to wonder why, though, because at least now I get to eat for free, and win for free as well. It's win-win for me, and lose-lose for him! Things are going pretty great for me today.

So! I get Stephan to buy us like twenty burgers between us; we've got ten each to eat as quickly as possible. First one done is the ultimate winner. No toilet breaks, no going to get a drink. Non-stop eating.

Oh I am _so_ going to win this.

So it starts out like this. We've both got our hands behind our backs, we're counting back from 5, and at one… We go! It probably would look so cool if it was slowed down but to onlookers we're really just stuffing our faces with ridiculous amounts of massive hamburgers (I feel _slightly_ bad that Stephan's wallet is probably dry now, but not really) but it's so much fun I can't help myself.

We both look so stupid I keep snorting and spitting food out accidentally. Gross, but still pretty awesome.

But soon stuff gets weird. Not bad, but still weird.

So there's something really gross in one of my burgers. I don't know what it is but it's gross and I'm not eating it, and Stephan is so absorbed in munching his own that I think hey, I can just sneak this into his pile and take one of his as my own! Simple right?

So as stealthily as I possibly can, I sneak my burger into his pile. So far, so good. But _just_ as I put my hand on one of his burgers to steal it, he finishes eating and reaches to get a new one. The same one I was grabbing. And now his hand is on top of mine and it's awkward.

We don't say anything for a long time. Well of course we wouldn't; he was staring at me with some unreadable expression and I was glaring at our hands. Man, his hands are massive. I feel like I've got really girly hands now.

"What were you doing?" He asks after a painfully long moment of silence.

"Taking one of your burgers." I admit, looking up from the burger to glare at him. Why won't he move his hand? Mine is literally trapped underneath it, and his hands are kind of sweaty.

"But you're not even done with your pile," he says, puzzled. Man, is he really so dense that he doesn't even realise that I can actually feel my face going red now? I want to yell at him, but something is holding me back. See, this is the weird thing. If this happened with, say, Iris or Ash, I probably would have just shouted at them to move their hand because it was awkward. But why can't I yell at Stephan, you ask? I don't know. I just don't.

"I had a gross one." I say, slumping in my chair and finally yanking my hand away (though with difficulty – I hadn't expected him to be so strong)

"Oh." I'm glad to see he's just as embarrassed as I am. Serves him right, but for some reason I'm not as angry as I should be. This is totally his fault and I blame him forever.

"Can I say I won because you've stopped?" I smirk at him, and finally the world is right again.

"No way! You were cheating!" he exclaims, and picks up the exact burger with the gross stuff in it and eats it. I'm proud of myself.

"Well, you just ate the defect burger! So you automatically lose!" I take the awkward-burger, and take a bite out of that one. Then he just has to go and ruin the balance once again.

"Well, you ate the romance burger, therefore you lose!" I can tell he automatically regretted his words. I'm staring at him with an eyebrow raised, unable to frown because I've got too much food in my mouth. What a weirdly impulsive thing for him to say, though I suppose being a boy that is undergoing puberty can have that effect. That doesn't give him an excuse to say _that_, though! Seriously!

I swallow (And it hurts, I'll tell you that now. Never, ever swallow a whole bite of burger without chewing it. Ever.) so I can respond. "The what burger?"

"Nothing." He looks away from me. I can just see the mental slaps he's giving himself; it's kind of funny, actually.

"No, I heard you." I can finally scowl now. I guess things improved a little.

"Then why'd you say what?" He retorts; I can clearly see that he's trying to dig himself out of this hole, but that sort of thing never works on me… Then how come it's working now?

I don't… Oh, man. I do, don't I.

I'm totally crushing on Stephan.

And he is so obviously crushing on me as well.

Now this, this is awkward.

It makes complete sense in my head; all that weird not-like-me things that I've been doing and thinking, Stephan buying us about 20 burgers _and_ giving in to my really-not-that-cute puppy face; it just clicks in my head.

…Things just got very interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I couldn't think of a better ending - but I'll leave it up to you to decide what happens next. :p<strong>

**I wonder who won the contest? Hmm.~**


End file.
